Caprichoso
by JaeryDeCarstairs
Summary: Shintaro podía ser muy caprichoso cuando quería, se dijo Takao, feliz de poder cumplir sus caprichos aunque le doliera... Porque le dolía. Le dolía el culo como los mil demonios pero, aún así, todo era pasable si podía complacer a Midorima en algo.


**¡Hola! **

**Bueno, el título no tiene mucho que ver, pero no se ocurrió otro xD**

**Advertencia: Este OneShot narra sexo explícito entre dos hombres, si no te gusta, te agradezco que salgas de mi fic y lo ignores.**

**Advertencia 2: El siguiente disclaimer puede contener spoilers:**

**Kuroko no Basuke y sus personajes no me pertencen, son del recientemente drogado Fujimaki Tadatoshi (Jo, ¿Cómo que el emperador derrotado? Que no se note el perejil...)**

**Por favor, ignoren mis divagaciones, ya sin más, espero disfruten su lectura.**

**PD: ¡Y dejen reviews! Me gustaría saber lo que opinan.**

* * *

Las manos de Shintaro estaban en todas partes, recorrían su cuerpo con caricias peligrosas, sobre todo en aquellos lugares que nadie había tocado antes. No es que a Kazunari le molestara, de hecho, se encontró a sí mismo deseando más.

Midorima dio una pequeña mordida a su cuello antes de bajar sus besos. Takao sentía la pesada respiración de Shintaro bajar por su abdomen y sintió un escalofrío.

—Shin-chan —unos ojos verdes se posaron en los suyos, llenos de lujuria y nublados por el deseo.

—Cállate, Takao —obedientemente el muchacho de pelo negro cerró la boca y se dejó hacer.

Un escalofrío le recorrió de placer lo recorrió cuando Midorima comenzó a dar atenciones a su miembro. Luego de un momento, el peliverde introdujo uno de sus largos y cuidados dedos dentro de él; Takao, después de recuperarse un poco del dolor, se encontró a sí mismo moviendo las caderas para que fuese más profundo.

Cuando un segundo dedo entró, el muchacho estaba a punto de correrse en la boca de Shintaro. Intentó contenerse, en serio lo hizo, pero el placer era infinitamente más grande que su fuerza de voluntad. Mientras Takao se recuperaba de un desgarrador orgasmo, Midorima introdujo un tercer dedo dentro de él, que movió en círculos hasta que pensó suficiente.

—Takao, voy a entrar. —tenía miedo, por supuesto, pero estaba seguro de querer entregarle su virtud al hombre que amaba, después de todo, había esperado suficiente. Midorima tomó un condón de la mesita junto a la cama y, después de ponerlo, se introdujo de golpe en Takao; sin embargo se quedó quieto allí, esperando que su cuerpo se acostumbrase a él. El moreno sintió las lágrimas caer por su rostro mientras Shintaro le besaba, cuando el dolor se mitigó un poco, asintió en señal de que el peliverde podía moverse.

Las embestidas empezaron suaves, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo el ritmo pausado no fue suficiente para ninguno de los dos y éstas se tornaron en un vaivén salvaje que hacía al pelinegro ver estrellas tras sus parpados.

Los gemidos y la respiración acelerada de ambos ya eran parte de la habitación, el menor estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, lo sentía, y estaba intentando no hacerlo, quería disfrutar de ese encuentro tanto como pudiera. Pero la voz de Midorima pronunciando su nombre con un anhelo palpable hizo que sus intentos fuesen en vano. Sucumbió a su segundo orgasmo esa noche, seguido de su pareja unas embestidas después.

Con la respiración agitada Midorima salió de él y se recostó a su lado. El pelinegro no pudo hacer más que sonreír mientras se giraba para verle. Era hermoso, absolutamente hermoso.

— ¿Te he hecho daño?

Su voz sonaba más gruesa, y sus labios se veían apetecibles e hinchados. Midorima era, en definitiva, comestible.

—Para nada, ha sido perfecto.

El peliverde no dijo nada, se limitó a abrazarle un poco antes de comenzar la segunda ronda de esa noche. Porque la cosa no hacía nada más sino comenzar.

-.-

El amanecer los pilló haciendo el amor en, vaya uno a saber cómo llegaron, la mesa del comedor.

-.-

Más tarde esa mañana, Takao abrió los ojos. Se sintió confundido y se estiró, solo para sentir un dolor lacerante en la parte baja de su espalda que lo hizo espabilarse. De seguro no iba a poder estar sentado en todo el día.

Miró a su lado. En la cama descansaba un Shin-chan dormido profundamente, Takao suspiró a gusto y lo observó por unos minutos antes de levantarse lentamente. Se metió en una camisa de Midorima antes de ir a la cocina. Sabía que a Shin-chan le gustaba el café por la mañana, así que preparó uno antes de volver a la habitación, donde Midorima le esperaba despierto.

—He preparado café. —Takao le sonrió desde la puerta y se aventuró dentro. Shintaro acomodó sus gafas.

—Creí que te habías ido. —apartó la mirada del pelinegro, y éste pudo notar un leve sonrojo.

—Shin-chan~ después de lo de anoche, no me iré jamás. —lo dijo en tono juguetón, pero la expresión complacida en el rostro de su pareja le dijo que él estaría feliz con eso.

—Pásame ese café, Bakao. —una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—No, no. Si Shin-chan quiere el café tendrá que darme mis buenos días como se debe.

Midorima frunció el ceño, obviamente confundido ante la mirada expectante de Kazunari, después de unos segundos comprendió a lo que se refería el pelinegro y sonrió levemente antes de levantarse y atraerlo hacia él.

—Buenos días, Takao. —le besó delicadamente, haciendo que le temblaran las piernas y casi soltara el café. Cuando se separó tuvo que contenerse de hacer morros—. Vamos, dame ese café y haz el desayuno. Tengo hambre y de seguro tu también.

Kazunari sonrió feliz e hizo lo que le pidió, sin embargo, cuando Midorima le dijo que se sentara junto a él en el comedor se quedó tieso. Le dolía horriblemente intentar hacerlo, por lo que tuvo que recostarse en una posición incómoda contra la silla para poder hacer lo que Midorima quería. Porque él quería desayunar con Takao, sin importar la manera.

El pelinegro no soportó mucho la posición y Midorima tuvo que recostarlo en el sillón y correr la mesa hasta allí, donde los mullidos almohadones mitigaban un poco el dolor.

Shintaro podía ser muy caprichoso cuando quería, se dijo Takao, feliz de poder cumplir sus caprichos aunque le doliera... Porque dolía. Le dolía el culo como los mil demonios pero, aún así, todo era pasable si podía complacer a Midorima en algo… Además, solo sería sentarse a desayunar.

-.-

En la mitad del desayuno Midorima le hizo la pregunta que había esperado todo ese tiempo, lo dijo tan naturalmente que el pelinegro tuvo que procesar un rato lo que había dicho: —Takao, sé mi novio.

Fue una orden que le hizo totalmente feliz, hasta el punto de gritarle su respuesta a Midorima y, ignorando el dolor que tenía, sentarse en sus piernas y besarle incontable veces.

Takao sabía, por la forma en que Midorima le había mirado, que era más que sólo salir, era una promesa. Una promesa de hacerle feliz toda la vida.


End file.
